ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Xmas Marks the Spot
In Xmas Marks the Spot, zapped back in time to 1837 England, the Ghostbusters unknowingly trap the ghosts of Christmas, thereby saving Ebeneezer Scrooge from his scheduled rehabilitation. The future is changed, and they must go back in time to change it back, while Egon makes an even more frightening trip... into the Containment Unit.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 6. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Peter Venkman Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Bob Cratchit Tiny Tim Jacob Marley Ebenezer Scrooge Ghost of Christmas Past Ghost of Christmas Present Ghost of Christmas Future Janine Melnitz Slimer Slug Snarg Zonk Killerwatt Wat Ghash Sandman Samhain Pallo Mansion ghosts Winged Puma Sleeping ghost Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower P.K.E. Meter Trap Containment Unit Molecular Destabilizing Suit Containment Unit Monitor Ion Generator Dimensional Inverter Items A Christmas Humbug Locations Camden Town Firehouse Environmental Time Slip Plot On the way home from a bust in upstate New York on Christmas Eve, a snowstorm hit and the Ghostbusters got lost. Despite Egon's assurance, they take a left turn and missed the turnpike. Ecto-1 soon stalled out and the boys try to walk to civilization. While traveling on a mountain road, they entered a rip in the Space-Time Continuum. The Ghostbusters accidentally time-traveled back to Victorian England during the Christmas season. Bob Cratchit and Tiny Tim stopped by the butcher's shop and picked up their meager dinner. Suddenly, the P.K.E. Meter detected Jacob Marley and the Ghosts of Christmas. They entered Scrooge's house and captured the ghosts that were supposed to reform him. When Peter presented the bill, Scrooge tried to back out of paying it. After they threaten to release the ghosts, Scrooge flipped them a mint 1837 coin. Once the Ghostbusters left, Scrooge declared war on Christmas. The Ghostbusters returned to the present and found Ecto-1. Ray managed to get her started on the first try and the Ghostbusters returned to headquarters. While Egon went downstairs to put the ghosts into the Containment Unit, the others went out to look for a Christmas tree. Janine and Slimer oddly respond "Bah!" at the notion of Christmas. Peter, Ray, and Winston made their way to 5th Avenue and saw lots of advertisements for Scrooge. They looked at a book by Scrooge titled "A Christmas Humbug." Ray realized they must have gone through a time slip, a door to the past. It is confirmed when a woman told them in 1837, Scrooge defeated the Ghosts of Christmas and since then the holiday has been gone.Female Civilian (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Xmas Marks the Spot" (1986) (DVD ts. 10:00-10:04). Time Life Entertainment. Civilian says: "In 1837, Scrooge defeated the three Christmas Ghosts all by himself." They altered history by making everyone like Scrooge - stingy and hating Christmas. Peter admitted he didn't see a problem but the trio rushed back to the Firehouse. It's too late. Egon put the ghosts into the Containment Unit. Once Egon is apprised of the situation, he announced they have until the end of Christmas Eve. While Egon improvised a hairline fracture in the Containment Unit and extracted the Ghosts of Christmas, Peter, Ray, and Winston went back to Scrooge's time and impersonated the three ghosts. If Egon failed, they would have to permanently replace the ghosts. Peter impersonated the Ghost of Christmas Past and uses a View-Master to show Scrooge his "past." Egon went in the Containment Unit with help from Janine and Slimer. Egon reminded them he had only an hour and they should keep the Grid Device on for him. Meanwhile, Winston impersonated the Ghost of Christmas Present and swung around the town with Scrooge to show the poor living their miserable lives in poverty. In the Containment Unit, Egon found the Ghosts of Christmas but the other ghosts noticed Egon and attacked. With time almost up, Ray impersonated the Ghost of Christmas Future and tries to keep true to the fact the third ghost doesn't speak by communicating to Scrooge via a game of Charades. Egon and the ghosts enter the fracture and escape the Containment Unit. Short on time, they agree to jump into a Trap. Egon ran to the time slip and returned to Victorian England. Once Egon impersonated Jacob Marley, the three ghosts proceeded to finish the job before they were interrupted. Once Peter admitted he learned his lesson about Christmas, the Ghost of Christmas Present instructed the Ghostbusters to take hold of his robe. Egon, Ray, Winston, and Peter are returned to the Firehouse kitchen in the present and everything is back to normal. Back at the Firehouse, they settled down for a Christmas party. Suddenly, the Ghostbusters heard Santa Claus say "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night." Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on July 25, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "X-Mas Marks the Spot" (1986). *"Xmas Marks the Spot" is the last episode of season one and is the official Christmas episode for the series. *The episode was re-aired on its own as a Saturday Morning Special on ABC (December 24, 1994)Toledo Blade - Dec 24, 1994 on Google and later on CBS (December 9, 1995)The Telegraph-Herald - Dec 8, 1995 on Google. Both airings were one off airings and have slightly altered intro credits. *In The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection, during the episode introduction, J. Michael Straczynski admitted he was a fan of Charles Dickens and this episode was his favorite. *It also features Peter Venkman and makes reference to his dad. Jim was always away during Christmas on business trips.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Xmas Marks the Spot" (1986) (DVD ts. 02:27-02:35). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "He always gets grumpy about this time of year. Christmas isn't Peter's favorite season. His father was always away at Christmas. That affects ya after awhile." *The episode is based on the book "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens. *Just like the rest of the episodes of season one it uses a track from The Real Ghostbusters Soundtrack. This episode features the song "Party On His Mind" in part of the episode. *While posing as the Ghost of Christmas Past, Peter uses a View-Master toy to show Scrooge his past. *Slug, Snarg, Zonk, Killerwatt, Wat, Ghash, the Sandman, Samhain, the Pallo Mansion ghosts, the Winged Puma, and the Sleeping ghost are seen inside the Containment Unit when Egon rescues the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future. *While posing as the Ghost of Christmas Future, Ray plays charades with Scrooge. *The ending of the episode implies that Santa Claus exists in the Ghostbusters universe. *Since the episode follows the plot of "A Christmas Carol", it would be impossible for the Ghostbusters to capture the 3 Ghosts of Christmas at the same time. At most, only one of them and perhaps together with the same, Jacob Marley himself *The storyboards differ from the final version of the episode **When the guys prepare to return to Camden, Slimer asks Ray if he can come with them but Ray tells him he would not be convincing enough. He is offended. **Janine monitors Egon through the Containment Unit Monitor in the basement and is protected by an ad hoc wall. **Slimer tends to the Ion Generator with his own ectoplasm then with water instead of a fire extinguisher in the episode. **Ray, Peter, Winston while in Ecto-1 are sucked into the timeslip upon their return. They drive through the city scaring people. In the episode, only Peter, Ray, and Winston are sucked in with their gear. **Egon has the three ghosts get in the Trap when he first finds them in the Containment Unit and it is the Trap vortex that alerts the other entities. In the episode, he asks them to get in the trap after he secures the Containment Unit slot. **Egon exits the Containment Unit with the three ghosts because Janine mans the winch and pulls Egon out instead of Egon using jet boots in the episode. **As Egon tries to secure the Containment Unit slot, a demon hand comes out. Janine blasts the hand with a Proton Pack then Egon closes the slot. In the episode, Egon simply shuts the slot. **After securing the three ghosts, Egon departs the Firehouse on Ecto-2 but it is drawn and noted as a motorcycle. **Scrooge thinks Egon is Jacob Marley then Egon tells him about the ghosts visiting him again. In the episode, it goes straight to Egon telling him of the visit. **It is shown the Ghost of Christmas Present teleports the Ecto-1 and Ecto-2 into the garage bay first then the guys into the kitchen. In the episode, only the guys are shown being teleported to the kitchen. **Everyone takes drinks from a bowl of egg nog. In the episode, it is a blue colored juice. *Egon refers to his trip into the Containment Unit in this episode years later in the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Slimer's Sacrifice" while speaking to Roland Jackson.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Slimer's Sacrifice (1997) (DVD ts. 08:00-08:01). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "I've done it before." References Gallery Episode Screen Caps 013-01.png 013-17.png| 013-18.png| 013-02.png 013-03.png 013-04.png 013-05.png 013-19.png| 013-06.png 013-07.png 013-08.png 013-20.png| 013-21.png| 013-09.png 013-22.png| 013-10.png 013-11.png 013-12.png 013-13.png 013-14.png 013-15.png 013-23.png| 013-16.png 013-24.png| Collages and Edits SnowcoveredAreainXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1inXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SnowcoveredAreainXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SnowcoveredAreainXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CamdenTowninXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CamdenTowninXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BobCratchitandTinyTiminXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostsofChristmasinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostsofChristmasinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1inXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1inXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' AChristmasHumbuginXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' HumbugersinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EgoninXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' NewYorkinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ScroogesHomeinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ScroogesHomeinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseBasementinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseBasementinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EgoninXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseBasementinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseBasementinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ContainmentUnitMonitorinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' InsideContainmentUnitinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' InsideContainmentUnitinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseBasementinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SlimerinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ScroogesHomeinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseBasementinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage7.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ScroogesHomeinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' InsideContainmentUnitinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage6.png|''(For full size Click here)'' InsideContainmentUnitinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' InsideContainmentUnitinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' InsideContainmentUnitinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseBasementinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage6.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Deleted Scenes XMasMarksTheSpotDeletedStoryboard01.jpg XMasMarksTheSpotDeletedStoryboard02.jpg XMasMarksTheSpotDeletedStoryboard03.jpg XMasMarksTheSpotDeletedStoryboard04.jpg XMasMarksTheSpotDeletedStoryboard05.jpg XMasMarksTheSpotDeletedStoryboard06.jpg XMasMarksTheSpotDeletedStoryboard07.jpg XMasMarksTheSpotDeletedStoryboard08.jpg XMasMarksTheSpotDeletedStoryboard09.jpg XMasMarksTheSpotDeletedStoryboard10.jpg XMasMarksTheSpotDeletedStoryboard11.jpg XMasMarksTheSpotDeletedStoryboard12.jpg RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc2menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 1 Disc 2 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc2episode013.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc2episode013Intsc01.png|Introduction TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc2episode013Intsc02.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode